Forever Never, Never Forever
by 00Deity
Summary: I didn't realize I was staring so long until he turned to look at me, startling me slightly with his dark blue eyes. "What? Do you have a crush on me?" The boy smirked slightly and I instantly felt the urge to roll my eyes. Okay, any fantasies of a romantic relationship with him were instantly wiped out of my head. (AomineXOC)
1. Is It A D?

I do not own anything except my OC

**Chapter 1 : Is It A D?**

* * *

The class was like any normal looking class and somehow everyone inside already know each other; they were sitting in their own small groups, gossiping about the latest fashion or something similar to that.

I tried to find a seat that's to my liking and finally found one on the 4th row, beside the seat next to the window. I don't really enjoy seats right next to the window because sometimes the sun is just too bright and it gets too hot but I also enjoy staring out of the window, so the seat beside the window seat is the best option for me. If only I had known what horrible creature was going to take the seat beside mine then, I would've chosen the furthest seat away from that one.

I awkwardly shifted in my seat, not knowing any of these people. _How can they know each other already? It's the first day of school and we're first years!_

A few minutes later, a balding middle aged man entered the classroom. Everyone scurried of to their respective seats and kept quiet, waiting for the teacher to say something.

"Good Morning class, my name is Ishihara Senbu. I am your homeroom teacher and I will be teaching you Japanese History. For today we'll be doing introductions but first, I would like to take attendance. If I call your name, please raise your hand." Mr. Ishihara said, opening the attendance book.

One by one, he started calling everyone's name.

"Aomine Daiki." He surveyed the class for a raised hand but frowns when he sees none.

"Is Aomine Daiki here?"

I looked around the class and realized that only the seat beside me is still empty.

"Aomine Daiki isn't here? Alright then, moving on." Sensei said, calling out the next name.

After attendance, everyone was told to introduce themselves. When it was my turn, I slowly stood up and said "Nice to meet everyone, my name is Shirogane Aoi, I hope we get along." The whole sentence was said with not a single shred of sincerity whatsoever like all self-introductions are.

Though I realized none of them really paid any mind to what I said as I heard people whispering about my towering height. Yes I'm tall but I'm also pretty... fine, maybe I'm not pretty but why only talk about my height? Don't they care about my weight? What about my shoe size? Isn't that way more important?

* * *

It was third period and the English teacher was spouting some nonsense about a poem.

"The poet described that the curtains were blue, which meant that the poet was saying how he felt sad and lost..."

_He was saying that the curtains were fucking blue._

"What? Do you change your curtains depending on your mood?" I muttered under my breath and the guy beside me snorted slightly at my comment.

I paid no mind to the person beside me and instead shifted my gaze towards the literature book in front of me. As I was trying to make sense as to why blue curtains meant that you're sad, the door slid open and there stood a tan skinned boy. He was tall, hopefully taller than me and his muscles were obvious even under his sloppily worn uniform. His dark skin was different from the usually pale-skinned Japanese people and his hair is an amusing shade of navy. Though I shouldn't be one to talk, having white hair myself.

"And who are you?" The teacher asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"None of your business." The dark skinned boy said, scratching the back of his head and yawning loudly before casually strolling inside. He sat on the seat next to mine and I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

I have to admit that he's good looking. Hey don't blame me, it's been hard for me to find a boyfriend since all the boys are usually shorter than me. When I see a tall hot guy, I try my chances. Like all teenage girls, of course i want to have a boyfriend; more because I want to know what it feels like to be in a relationship instead of wanting to find love. Though I do want to know what it feels like to fall in love and experience it firsthand, I'm just not in a rush to find 'true love'.

I didn't realize I was staring so long until he turn to look at me, startling me slightly with his dark blue eyes.

"What? Do you have a crush on me?" The boy, who I assume is Aomine Da-something since he is the only guy that wan't present when the teacher was taking attendance on first period, smirked slightly and I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

Okay, any fantasies of a romantic relationship with him were instantly wiped out of my head.

"Don't get too cocky. I was just wondering what kind of idiot would dye his hair such a color." I retort and felt satisfied when I saw a vein popping on his forehead.

"Who are you to talk? I mean seriously, white hair? Are you that eager to grow old? And mine is all natural!" Aomine snapped and now it was my turn to get annoyed. "Though you do have big boobs. Let me guess, C? No, no. it's a D right? I'm right aren't i?" He asked, a lop sided grin stretching his lips.

_Thwack!_

"What the hell!?" Aomine suddenly stood up, causing the chair to screech noisily against the floor. "There's no way your hair is natural." I scoffed as I ran a hand through my long mess of unmanaged hair, wincing as my fingers got tangled in one of the many knots in my hair.

"Are there any problems back there?" The teacher snapped at us and I frowned, glaring at the idiot beside me.

"Shut the hell up old geezer." Aomine snapped at the teacher, rubbing the back of his head which is probably throbbing from getting hit by the thick English textbook that I had used to assault him. The whole class, including the teacher, gaped at his rude behavior towards the teacher.

"Hey, girlie, you're gonna pay for that." Aomine glared at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine from his murderous glare. Oh great, It's the first day and someone already wants to kill me. I have to tell my dad that I need to transfer schools or maybe just move to another country. I heard that Switzerland is nice.

"Detention! Both of you!" The teacher shouted, obviously pissed at Aomine's behaviour.

"I think you got it wrong teach, I'm completely innocent in all of this." I stood up, holding my hands up in an 'I'm innocent' kind of way.

"Yeah right and your textbook just so happened to slip out of your hand and hit the back of my head?!" Aomine growled, staring down at me but I glared back. For once thanking god for my height since I can stare right at him even though I'm still slightly shorter than him.

"You were eye-raping my boobs, you should be grateful I didn't stab you in the eye with my pencil." I lazily raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Don't flatter yourself, I check out every woman with big boobs." Aomine scoffed and I was about to retort when the teacher cut me off. I had half a mind to tell him that it was rude to interrupt people -but then I remembered that he was my teacher... and that he has the power to fail me in this class if he so wishes to.

"Quiet! Both of you, detention for a whole week. Now sit down and shut your mouths. It's just the first day of school for god's sake!" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

"A week?" I hissed and glared at the teacher "That's a little bit too much don't you think teach?"

"Oh really? If only I care." The teacher smugly shrugged and turned to the blackboard as if saying 'It's settled'.

I let out a sigh and begrudgingly sat down, burying my head in my hands. I could practically hear Aomine smirking at me as he sat back down.


	2. B for Bail

I do not own anything except my OC

**Chapter 2 : B for Bail**

* * *

"Hey dad, I'll be home late today…. And every other day of this week." I mumbled into the phone during lunch time.

"Hm? Why? Club activities?" Dad's curious voice asked and I sighed slightly.

"I got detention." I deadpanned.

"For a whole week? What in the world did you do?" Dad chuckled slightly.

"I was harassed by a dude." I whispered into the phone.

"Ahahaha, I'm sure he means good and why are you whispering ?" Dad copied my actions and also whispers.

"Dad, which part of sexual harassment says 'good'? Will he be able to save me from drowning if he knows my breast size? And I'm whispering because I'm in class and the dude is beside me." I whisper-shouted, hoping dad could feel my sharp glare through the phone.

"Actually…"

"Yeah he probably can but that's not the case. I'll see you after sch -detention." I said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"You're so noisy." Aomine's lazy tone drawled and I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. How was that noisy? I saw another boy sitting in front of him who looked like he was about to pee his pants and on Aomine's table is a homemade bento which I guessed belonged to the boy in front of him.

"Why don't you go eat your lunch somewhere else then? I'd enjoy not having you around." I nonchalantly said, pulling out my lunch box and opened it. Seriously who does this arrogant guy thinks he is? President of Bastardville? Oh wait, that's probably true. I glanced at the squirming guy sitting in front of Aomine and raised an eyebrow, why would he sit with Aomine? Probably forced to do so.

I was minding my own business eating my lunch when suddenly the class door slammed open and a pink haired girl stormed inside. "IS IT TRUE!" She shrieked as she ran towards… Aomine and started rambling to him.

I had decided that anything involving Aomine is not worth my time so I just kept on eating my lunch when suddenly the pink haired girl stood in front of my table and shoved her grinning face right in front of mine. I choked on my food and quickly backed away from the close proximity between our faces. What is this girl's problem? Does she wants to be friends? I wouldn't mind but she's friends with Aomine, so would I want her as a friend? I mean being friends with this girl doesn't mean that I need to be friends with Aomine…. Right?

I was too caught up in the conversation between me and myself that I didn't realize that the pink haired girl in front of me had said something.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked, confirming the girl that I completely zoned out on everything around me and took a trip to la la land. The girl stopped talking and blinked at me a few times before giggling slightly.

"I was just asking if you're the one who hit Aomine-kun?" The girl said and my mind went blank. _Well rumours sure travel fast here_. Based on what I saw, I would say that she is Aomine's friend from how she was rambling to him earlier, meaning she has to be angry that I hit him, but she doesn't seem angry. Maybe she's hiding and waiting to release the beast inside.

"Well yes, I did hit Aomine on the head." I stared at the girl and waited for the girl to unleash he inner demon onto me for hitting her (I suppose)friend. But instead she grabbed my hand between her two soft dainty hands and smiled before saying "Congratulations! You're the first girl to ever hit Aomine-kun and you didn't get killed! Not to mention it's the first day of school. I'm Momoi Satsuki, what's your name?"

I blinked a few times and my face instantly scrunches up in confusion. "Did you just congratulate me for beating someone?" I just had to ask because it's not every day that someone comes up to me and congratulate me for hitting someone. Not that I hit someone daily but when I do, no one really appreciates it. Momoi let go of my hand and stood beside Aomine.

"Yeah! It's about time someone put this animal back in his cage. Serves you right for being so arrogant Aomine-kun!" Momoi lectured, her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child. Aomine shifts so he wasn't facing Momoi and growled.

"No wonder Momoi-san calls you an animal, you sound exactly like one." I deadpanned and I could tell that Aomine is planning a murder for me in his head.

"Lunch is almost over and you haven't told me your name yet!" Momoi whines slightly, not giving Aomine the chance to insult me. I stood up and Momoi gaped at my height. "I'm Shirogane Aoi, nice to meet you." I flashed a small smile and offered her a handshake, unlike before this introduction is somewhat sincere. I was used to people gawking at my height so I honestly don't care anymore and don't feel bothered when people whisper and point at me. When Momoi grab my hand for a shake, I took the time to check out her appearance; she has long pink hair, height is probably around 5'2" to 5'4" which is pretty short compared to my height of 6'1" and though her boobs are huge, her body is petite and slender.

"Well I should get to my class now. I hope we can be friends Shirogane-san." Momoi smiled and left to go to her own class.

As soon as Momoi exited the class, the teacher for the next period enters. I saw Aomine from the corner of my eyes and realized that the trembling guy that was sitting in front of him had gone to his own seat, leaving Aomine to lazily lean against the closed window. I glanced at Aomine one last time and clicked my tongue in annoyance. _I have a feeling that this year is going to be a drag._

* * *

As soon as class finished for the day I sighed at the thought of detention. Why do I have to be stuck in a cramped classroom for two hours while everyone else could go ahead and enjoy their time hanging out or going home? Oh right, because I couldn't control my cool when a certain tan skinned dude guessed my breast size. Speaking of tan skinned dude, where the hell does Aomine thinks he's going?

Aomine was about to exit the class when Momoi suddenly came. "Oh Aomine-kun, great timing, let's walk together." Momoi said to Aomine when suddenly our eyes met. Her eyes lit up and she shoves Aomine aside to enter the class and waltzed towards me.

"Let's go home together Shirogane-san." Momoi offered and I awkwardly scratch the back of my head before saying, "I actually have detention… so I can't." Momoi's smile faltered for a sec before lighting up again.

"Well too bad, maybe tomorrow then?" She asked again.

"I also have detention tomorrow…. And every other day of this week." I, myself, frowned at the thought of having to spend my evenings at school for an entire week. If only I hadn't lost my cool so easily like that. Actually it's Aomine's fault for being a perv so he is to blame for everything. I shift my eyes to look at Aomine who stood by the door, only he was not there anymore.

"Oh is it because you hit Aomine-kun?" Momoi asked and also turn to look at Aomine. She gasped when she realized that Aomine was no longer there. "I can't believe he left me! Well actually I can but –what a jerk! I'll head off first Shirogane-san! Goodbye!" Momoi waved and left me alone in the classroom.

_He bailed._

My left eye twitched as the fact finally sunk into my head but a part of me was relieved that I didn't have to spend an entire two hours inside a classroom with Aomine. I let out a sigh and sat on my chair, waiting for detention to start.


	3. Of Clubs & Rules

I do not own anything except my OC

**Chapter 3: Of Clubs &amp; Rules**

* * *

"So what club are you going to join?" Momoi asked as we browsed through the club booths scattered all over the school yard. In all honesty, I don't want to join any clubs but apparently it's mandatory for the students of Too to join _at least _one club. I don't have any particular hobbies other than rolling around on my bed with my phone in hand, which is why none of the clubs appeal to me. So instead of answering Momoi, I decided to throw the question back at her.

"I am going to be the basketball team's manager." The way she said it made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she was born to do such, maybe she was.

Ever since the first day of school, I had only managed to make friends with Momoi. That's most probably because Momoi was set on being friends with me after I hit Aomine and I'm not a social butterfly. Don't get me wrong, I'm not socially awkward or anything, I just prefer to curl myself up into a ball and scroll through my phone all day long instead of trying to impress people enough so that they would spend that little bit of time with me.

Momoi and I are not that similar and we barely have anything in common but I tolerate her and she likes me, I guess. I realized during the duration of being friends with Momoi that the majority of the girls in this school aren't particularly fond of Momoi because of her certain (humongous)_assets _that attracts attention from the opposite sex. So other than me, her only friend is that asshole of a bluenette, Aomine Daiki which I learned is her childhood friend. She cleared that up when I accused Aomine of being friends with Momoi just because of her boobs. I salute Momoi for being able to live with him as a friend for almost -if not her entire life.

"Good for you." I said, not really bothered to sound the least bit interested. I could feel Momoi burning holes into my back at my indifference towards her answer before she let out an angry huff. "What about you?! You never answered me!" Momoi poked my side and I simply swatted her hand away. I was never really a ticklish person.

"I don't know, nothing seems to catch my interest." I frowned as a random girl passed me a flyer for the Cooking Club. Do I cook? Yes. Do I like cooking? No. I only do it out of obligation. If I don't cook then who will? Dad doesn't know how to cook anything edible so it's up to me to make sure the Shirogane household doesn't die of starvation or eating too much take out food. My mom you say? She died of lung cancer when I was 14.

"How about you join basketball with Aomine-kun and me?" Momoi suggested and I blanched at the thought of spending more time with Aomine after class hours.

"I'd rather not."

"Well you have to choose something!" Momoi crossed her arms and I sighed.

"Stupid Too and their stupid rules." I mumbled begrudgingly under my breath.

* * *

I, Shirogane Aoi, am in no possible way athletic whatsoever, so I have _no _idea why out of all the damned clubs in this school, I chose the to join the track team. Right, it's because I thought track was just running laps and how hard could that be, right? Well just so you know, which I'm sure you already do, I was wrong in so many levels.

How was I supposed to know that I had to jump hurdles and do the high jump and other activities that I'm sure are used as a form of torture in the deepest pits of hell.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I collapsed on the ground after running three laps. Yeah, I admit that I'm a little bit out of shape –okay make that a lot but with all the laps and jumps that I had been told to do, I'm surprised my legs didn't fall off and drop dead in the middle of the field. And to think that it was my first day in this god forsaken club.

I laid there under the burning sun, sweat rolling down my forehead when suddenly a shadow blocked the sunlight. I let out a content sigh as the sun was no longer glaring at me thanks to the unknown shadow but instead something started tickling my face.

"So how's first day of track?" Momoi's all-too-familiar voice teased me. I opened my eyes and instantly sneezed in Momoi's face. Don't put the blame on me, her hair kept on tickling my nose. I heard Momoi shriek and she stood up straight from her once bending position, roughly rubbing my germs off her face.

"Sorry Momoi, your hair was irritating my nose." I rubbed my still itching nose and pushed myself up into a sitting position. "It's okay." Momoi said but she sounded slightly disgusted as she kept on furiously rubbing her face on her sleeves. Finally she sat beside me on the ground and said, "And didn't I tell you to call me Satsuki? It's only fair because I call you Aoi."

"Will do and about track; it's hell. Did you know how many laps they made me run? I swear the coach is trying to kill me." I accepted the water bottle that Mo-Satsuki offered with a short thanks. Satsuki giggled at me and I flicked her forehead, making the giggles stop abruptly. "What was that for?" Satsuki whined, rubbing her abused skull.

"For laughing at me. You're a bad friend Satsuki." I deadpanned, knowing that Satsuki is very sensitive to statements like such. I found that weird at first seeing as she had been friends with Aomine who insults people on a daily basis. After a while, I had come to the conclusion that, thanks to her lack of friends, Satsuki is actually only sensitive towards statements and/or insults which revolves around being a bad or useless friend. Which is why she tends to hyperventilate when a person says that she is a bad friend. Though this is simply an assumption I made based on observation.

"I'm joking Satsuki, you're not a bad friend." I took a huge gulp from the bottle and I could _feel _Satsuki's relief from beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and saw the corner of her lips slowly curling up into a smile. Not a normal smile but more like the 'bitch imma tell you to do something and you're going to do it wether you like it or not' kind of smile.

"You know Aoi, I don't understand why you joined this club in the first place when you're obviously not into sports or running particularly."

'_it's not just running.' _I wanted to tell her but decided against it and just shut up.

"If you were to join the basketball team…"

_Oh I see where this is going._ "No."

I cut her off abruptly and Satsuki instantly started complaining about not letting her finish. "I'm not going to joi-"

"If you were to join the basketball team, you won't have to do anything but still get extra-curricular marks." Satsuki quickly finished, this time she was the one cutting me off. I was about to say 'no' until I actually processed what she said into my brain.

_You won't have to do anything_

I was momentarily silenced and Momoi smirked, knowing she got me there. "Maybe pass some towels and water bottles around, but that's it." She's trying to make me join the basketball team by seducing the lazy beast inside of me. I bit on my lips as I silently battled with myself in my mind, weighing out the pros and cons of joining Satsuki and her evil basketball minions.

_Just join the basketball team, you basically don't have to do anything!_

Yes but then I'd have to deal with Satan's spawn for an extra two hours or so for almost every day a week.

_He would probably be too busy dunking balls into the hoop to annoy you._

His existence annoys me.

_Oh come on Aoi, you can just pretend he doesn't exist, for the sake of your poor legs, can't you?_

But I barely know anything about bask-

"Shirogane! Stop slacking off and get on with your-"

"I quit track!"

And that is how I became the assistant manager for the basketball team.


	4. Cheers To Getting Conned!

I own nothing except for my OC

**Chapter 4 : Cheers To Getting Conned!**

* * *

I am a lazy person. I've always been lazy and I had accepted the fact that I'll probably just get lazier and fatter as I grow older. I even remember how I once got the nickname '_Slothgane Aoi' _during primary school because while everyone played out in the field, I spent my recess napping in class. Which made me question myself again about why in the world did I join the track team in the first place? I should've joined cooking club. At least I would have been able to eat the things that I cook.

It's not something to be proud of but it is just in my nature to be lazy. That's probably why my dad thought it was necessary to buy a cake when I told him that I joined a club.

* * *

"_Hey dad, I joined a club." I nonchalantly announced as I nibbled on my rice during dinner. A few seconds of silence passed before dad suddenly choked and had a coughing fit._

_I blinked a few times as he coughed and continuously pounded on his chest. After a while, a half-chewed broccoli came tumbling out of his mouth and onto his plate. I let out an amused grunt as I eyed the broccoli and then shifted my eyes to look at dad. He gasped and took a huge gulp of his water. Then he reached across the table to grab my hands, his eyes practically sparkling in joy and pride. He probably thought that his only daughter had a change of heart and is finally regretting her lazy and procrastinating ways. Yeah, that won't be happening anytime soon._

"_I'm so proud of you, what club did you join?"_

"_Basketball but I only joined because-"_

"_This calls for a celebration! My daughter is finally interested in basketball!"_

"_No dad, I only joined-"_

"_After so long, my prayers are finally getting answered."_

"_I'm not actually intereste-"_

"_I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Jesus."_

"_Since when did you believe in Jesus?"_

"_Ooh, I'll go and buy a cake right now!"_

"_You know what, forget it." I gave up trying to explain the real reason I joined the basketball club and watched as dad grabbed his wallet and jacket before sprinting out of the house. _He really needs to stop overworking his body. I swear he's going to drop dead one day.

"_But I guess cake _is _nice." I shrugged as I continued eating my dinner._

* * *

Dad's reaction was a bit disturbing but I don't blame him; I've never done anything that takes a lot of effort unless it is absolutely necessary, like cooking and doing laundry at home. Deciding not to destroy my dad's fantasy of me finally being a diligent and hardworking person who is interested in basketball, I never told my dad that it was absolutely mandatory to join a club and that I was actually bribed to join the basketball club.

"Aoi!" Satsuki shouted as soon as she spot me packing up my things after class ended for the day. I still never really understand why Satsuki find it absolutely necessary to shout my name whenever she sees me. _Must be a girl thing._ I mentally shrugged and grabbed my bag before walking towards Satsuki who stood by the classroom's door.

"Are you ready for your first day as assistant manager of the basketball club?" Satsuki locked our elbows together. "What am I supposed to be ready for?" I asked as Satsuki looked over my shoulder to peek into the class. She surveyed the class before murmuring 'Aomine-kun already left.' Then she shifted her attention to me and giggled slightly.

"I suppose there's really nothing you have to be ready for." I warily eyed Satsuki as I let her drag me to the gym, where all the basketball stuff happens. When we entered, there were around ten people in the gym. Some of them greeted Satsuki as we made our way towards to a dude who I assume is the coach, while others just ignored us.

"Coach!" Satsuki called, gaining the attention of a middle aged man with wavy black hair. Beside him stood another student, he had black hair and a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Soon we stood exactly in front of the two men and I smirked slightly when I saw that I tower over the guy wearing glasses. Satsuki went on to introduce me to them and I found out that glasses guy is Imayoshi Shoichi, the captain. He grins as he introduced himself, his eyes not visible through the slits that they formed.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at Imayoshi. Something about him unsettles me; I find his face to be unbelievably familiar. As I raked through my brain trying to figure out who he is, Satsuki gathers everyone up to officially declare me the assistant manager.

Soon everyone was gathered in front of us, wondering why they were suddenly called to assemble in the middle of training. I tried to spot the familiar mop of navy blue hair that will ruin my day in the small crowd but failed to do so. _He must be late. After all it's not like he has the word 'punctual' in his vocabulary. Well, no headaches for me then. _I rejoiced at the thought of not having to deal with the blue haired satan.

"Everyone, starting today Shirogane Aoi-san is going to be assistant manager to Momoi." Coach Harasawa said before turning to look at me, I stared straight back at him. Everyone was silent, waiting for the next order I suppose. I was still trying to figure out where I had seen Imayoshi before but coach Harasawa's stare was disturbing, it's like he's waiting for me to do something.

"It's rude to stare coach." I stated brusquely when coach Harasawa didn't stop staring at me. Silence follows after and I blinked a few times, still maintaining eye contact with the coach. He raised an eyebrow as if telling me to do something but I have no idea what. _This is starting to get really frustrating. _I mentally sighed and also raised an eyebrow at the coach as if asking 'what?'

He finally lets out an exasperated sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. I heard Satsuki giggle slightly at the coach's frustration from beside me.

"Shirogane-san, do you mind introducing yourself?" Coach asked and I finally realized that they(everyone) were waiting for _me _to introduce myself. "Oh. Hello, I'm Shirogane Aoi. You can call me Aoi if you want to." I waved slightly at the group of teenage boys. I could feel their eyes staring at me, judging.

Most of them seemed weirded out by my white hair and ridiculous height but I've been dealing with those kind of stares throughout the second and third year of middle school. So I'm practically immune to all the prying and curious stares of teenagers. If this were to happen when I was 12 years old then I would've probably ran away crying. But then again I wasn't freakishly tall and I absolutely did not have white hair back then.

_I wonder what they would happen if they know I've got not a single clue about how basketball works. _I hummed in amusement as I imagined their reactions.

"Alright, everyone back to practice." Imayoshi announce after a while and everyone immediately went back to their usual drill. I squint my eyes as I continued inspecting Imayoshi, knowing that I had indeed seen him somewhere before. It was just dangling on the tip of my tongue but it just won't roll off.

"For someone who said it was rude to stare, ya sure do stare a lot don'tcha?" Imayoshi drawled, teasing as he inclined his head to be able to look at me in the eye. Though his tone was light and sounded as if he was joking, I thought it sounded taunting almost threatening in a way.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to stare so long senpai." I said, finally averting my eyes from his face and try to locate Satsuki instead, she was talking with the coach while watching over the others practice. It was when I walked pass Imayoshi when he said, "Do I know ya? Ya actually seem pretty familiar now that I think about it."

"I have no idea." I shrugged, giving up on trying to pinpoint where I had seen Imayoshi before. Deciding that if my brain wants to remember, it'll remember. I brushed past him and made my way towards a bench Satsuki was standing in front of. I sighed, lazily slouching on the bench and fishing out my phone. I started scrolling through my phone when suddenly a loud obnoxious voice shouted "Where's Aomine!? That bastard is ditching practice again?"

I shifted my eyes towards the blonde guy who kept on yelling insults about Aomine and clicked my tongue in annoyance. It's not that I don't agree with him, Aomine is indeed a bastard and all the other things he mentioned but, "Is it really necessary to scream?" I murmured to myself and was about to turn back to my phone when I heard Satsuki sigh.

"What?" I asked, my eyes once again glued onto my phone screen as Satsuki turned to me, hands on her hips. "I need you to do something." She said and I had to raise my head to look at her since she was standing.

"Isn't it a little early to be passing around towels and water?" I cocked an eyebrow and peeked behind Satsuki to glance at the group of teenage boys playing ball. "Not that. I need you to go and fetch Aomine-kun."

I glanced back up at Satsuki with an are-you-kidding-me face but she simply smiles before pulling me off of the bench. "He's usually on the rooftop taking a nap." Satsuki said as she pushed me towards the door of the gym. She didn't even give me any chance to refuse as she opened the door and shoved me out.

"Well I'm counting on you to bring him to practice Aoi." Satsuki said with a sparkling smile before slamming the door in my face. I blinked a few times as I stared at the closed door before letting out an annoyed sigh. "So much for not having to do anything." I muttered grimly.

"I can just walk around for a few minute and then come back. I doubt that he will follow me back to practice anyway." I shrugged and began to wander around when my phone suddenly rang. The caller ID showed Satsuki and I frowned before answering.

"Yes?"

"Stop wandering around and go to the rooftop now Aoi." Her calm voice came from the other line and my eyes widened in shock. I spun around to see if anyone was following me but there was no one besides me in the empty hallway.

"How did you know?" I automatically raised an eyebrow out of habit even though she couldn't see me. I kept on looking over my shoulder to make sure there is no shady person lurking in the corners. "I have my ways. Now go to the rooftop and drag Aomine-kun to practice or else." There was a hidden threat underneath Satsuki's sickeningly sweet tone and I felt a shiver running down my spine at her unheard threat.

"H-hai." I stammered and immediately hung up before tucking my phone in my skirt pocket.

_Teenage girls can be so damn scary sometimes._

* * *

"So *pant* tired. *pant*" I gasped as I finally reached the rooftop in a completely disheveled state and out of breath. A pleased sigh escaped from my lips as I enjoyed the cool breeze that the rooftop offered. What in the world was I thinking when I decided to climb up all those stairs to the roof?

_Oh right, I was supposed to drag Aomine to practice._

"My legs hurt. Why won't the school build an elevator? Stairs are so inconvenient." I groaned and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. I was enjoying the breeze when my eyes start to get droopy and it took everything in me to not doze off.

_Let's just rest for a while. I'll deal with the prat later. A short nap won't hurt. I at least deserve that after getting conned into thinking I don't have to do anything. _

I assured myself that a short nap wouldn't hurt anybody and slowly fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it :))))))**

**And a special thanks to ****CoolCat0720**** who had reviewed on every chapter so far.**


	5. Not A Piece Of Paper

Disclaimer: I own nada except my OC.

**Chapter 5: Not **_**A Piece **_**Of Paper**

* * *

"Geez, what's taking her so long?" Momoi huffed as she checked her watch for the umpteenth time that evening. It had been exactly 40 minutes since she sent Shirogane to go drag Aomine to practice but there's still no sign of neither the white haired girl nor the idiot she was supposed to fetch.

"Coach, I'm gonna go check on Aoi!" The pinkette announced and sprinted out of the gym. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight worry at what could've possibly happened to the two. Knowing Shirogane, if Aomine wouldn't follow her to the gym the first time she tells him to, she wouldn't even bother trying to persuade him and simply leave. Head straight back to the gym without a second thought.

"_It's not worth the effort."_

"That's what she would say." Momoi giggled slightly as she imagined Shirogane saying that line while running a hand through her hair; only to get her fingers tangled into the knots. Momoi sighed as she trudged up the stairs that lead to the rooftop.

The only other possible scenario is that the both of them are arguing right now. _That is possibly the only thing Aoi actually put her efforts in._

Momoi's assumption proved to be right as she heard two familiar voices _yelling _at each other from the rooftop and that highly disturbed Momoi. No, not because they're arguing; that's a daily occurrence. It's the fact that Shirogane was actually screaming and screaming takes a lot of effort; more than the usual effort she bothered putting in the arguments between her and Aomine.

"What could Aomine possibly do to piss her that much?" _Oh no, don't tell me Aomine looked up her skirt and commented on her underwear! _Momoi gasped at the thought and quickened her pace, ready to give Aomine a hard slap on the head if what she guessed was true. The pink haired girl reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door leading to the open rooftop open. "Ao-"

…

"No way! Onizawa Maria is thousands of times better than Horihata Mai!" Shirogane exclaimed, a magazine clamped in her right hand while her left hand was pointed accusingly at Aomine; who was also holding a magazine.

"Pfft, Maria barely has any boobs, Mai is obviously better! Her boobs are a blessing from heaven!" Aomine shouted just as loud –if not louder than Shirogane while said girl scoffed and crossed her arms.

"And that's all she is; a walking pair of boobs. Meanwhile, Maria's body is perfect. She's tall and her body is balanced with a nice pair of rack _and_ booties!" Shirogane shoved the magazine in her hand into Aomine's face as if trying to glue the magazine to his face just so he could see how 'perfect' her idol is compared to his. All this while, neither of them realized the presence of a certain pink haired manager.

Momoi felt the corner of her lips twitch slightly as an irk mark appeared on her forehead. She took a step forward onto the rooftop and the two arguing teenagers abruptly stopped their childish banter of "Who's idol is more 'perfect'". A shiver ran down both of their spines as they felt the menacing aura coming from Momoi whose face portrayed the complete opposite with a _sweet _smile. Though they both know she wasn't feeling as nice nor sweet.

"S-satsuki-" The two stuttered, though Aomine was trying to not look like he was going to piss his pants.

"Both Maria and Mai suck."

_Oh shit._

* * *

"I seriously can't believe you Aoi! I knew that you probably wouldn't really persuade Aomine-kun to go to practice but to think you would end up arguing with him about something as stupid as this!" Satsuki shrieked as she pinched my cheek and tugged on it so hard. I'm surprised my cheek was still intact because it sure didn't feel like it.

"Gwad to know wou hawe swo muwh fawth in we." I struggled slightly to form a sentence seeing as she was still pulling on my cheek but my sarcasm was still obvious through all the slurring. Satsuki let go of my cheek with a loud flap and my hand instantly reach up to ease the pain on my left cheek. My pink haired friend let out the longest sigh I've ever witnessed in my life and smack the back of my head using my magazine. "What was that for?" I hissed but Satsuki either didn't hear me or decided to ignore me; I personally think it's the latter.

"Where did you even get this magazine? You left your bag at the gym." Satsuki waved the magazine in front of me. I almost winced as I saw Maria's face getting crumpled from how roughly Satsuki was handling _my _magazine.

"I always bring Maria with me wherever I go. Now would you please be gentler with her?" I groaned, running a hand through my hair and tugging roughly as my fingers yet again got tangled in the mess of white mane which I call my hair.

"_She _is a piece of paper and where could you possibly keep this piece of paper?" The irk mark on Satsuki's forehead appeared again and this time it was bulging. I grimaced slightly, holding my tongue from stating that a magazine is not _a_ piece of paper.

"I keep it under my uniform." I muttered and Satsuki smacked me on the head again.

"That hurts damn woman! Why am I the only one getting a beating? What about Aomine? He's in as much wrong as I am." I snapped, though immediately regretting doing so as soon as another hard smack hit my head.

"Aomine-kun will be dealt with later."

After getting reprimanded for my actions and getting smacked on the head a few times, Satsuki finally cooled down.

"I don't get it though." I glared at Satsuki while gingerly rubbing my abused skull. My dear magazine –now crumpled beyond salvation– still lay in Satsuki's hand and ready to give me another round of bashing if I were to say anything not to her liking. "Hmm?" Satsuki gave me one of her 'sweet' smiles a.k.a her 'you better watch what you're saying or I'll beat all your brain cells dead with your piece of paper' smile. _Nope, that is not a piece of paper._

"Why do you even bother with Aomine? If he doesn't go to practice, why don't you just kick him out of the club? I'm pretty sure most of the members of the club aren't fond of him either." I slowly try to reach for my magazine as I spoke. I don't care if Maria's face is crumpled beyond recognition, her body is still okay. There are also a few pictures that can still be saved….. I hope.

I hissed at Satsuki when she slapped my wandering hand and cradled the throbbing hand against my chest. Satsuki ignored my hissing and simply sighed before saying, "That's because he's part of the Kiseki no Sedai."

_Kiseki no Sedai?_

I blinked a few times, testing out the words in my mind.

_Generation of miracles? What's that? Why does it sound like a special species of fairies? Is Aomine a fairy?_ I imagined Aomine wearing a tutu and holding a pink glittery wand with a matching pair of glittery wings on his back, keeping him afloat.

"_Bippity boppity-fucking-boo."_

I felt the corner of my lips twitching uncontrollably and I instantly clamped a hand over my face; hiding it from Satsuki. My body trembled from holding in my laughter and I heard Satsuki asking if I was okay.

I slowly let go of my face; wanting to ask Satsuki to explain what 'Kiseki no Sedai' is.

My lips slowly parted and I exhaled, "Wh-what exactly is the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"They're a group of exceptionally talented-"

Satsuki was cut off by my fit of giggles, which slowly turned into all out guffawing. After a few minutes, Satsuki let out a sigh and walked away, leaving me a giggling mess all alone in the middle of an empty hallway. "W-wait my piece of p-paper." I said in between giggles; referring to my tattered magazine but Satsuki was too far away and didn't hear what I said. Or maybe she just decided to ignore the mentally unstable white haired giant that was crouching in the middle of the hallway in fits of giggles.

_Still not a piece of paper._

* * *

"How did the argument even start anyway?" Satsuki asked me the next day during lunch. I slowly munched on the bun I had bought before humming in thought. "Well it went something like this…"

_-.-.-_

_Shirogane let out an unladylike snort as she woke up from her short nap on the rooftop. _

"_Hmm? Why is it dark?" _

_That's when she realized that something was planted on her face; a book. A Horihata Mai photobook to be specific. Shirogane narrowed her eyes and glared at Horihata Mai's gigantic bosoms. _

"_Ew, you're ugly. How did you even get here?" Her lips curled in disgust as she threw away the _revolting _book filled with pictures of flesh balloons. Unbeknownst to her, a certain boy that she was supposed to drag to basketball practice was watching her every move; hands itching to strangle the white haired girl for throwing his _precious _Mai._

"_Oi, old hag! You better pick that back up." Aomine growled from a higher part of the roof and Shirogane groggily turn to face him. Her face scrunches up slightly before remembering her real objective; bring Aomine to practice._

"_Why should I? You dropped it yourself. There's no way I'm going to touch _that thing._ Now get your ass down and go to practice." Shirogane yawned and stretched her limbs. Aomine's frown deepe; showing his disappointment. It was in fact he who placed the photobook onto her sleeping face. He had wanted to see how she would react waking up to a hot half-naked girl's picture practically stamped onto her face. He was hoping to see her shriek in horror or maybe even a little more disgust and a dramatic toss like all girls usually do. But alas, all he got was a sneer and a nonchalant throw._

"_You're just jealous you don't have a rack like her." Aomine hopped off and landed on the lower part of the roof. He lazily dragged his feet across the pavement and bend down to pick up the holy book of Horihata Mai. _

"_Jealous?" Shirogane grimaced as if it was the ugliest word in the world. Aomine's smug smirk grew as he turned to look at Shirogane. "Yes, jealous. You're jealous of her, that's why you hate her."_

_The next thing Shirogane did threw Aomine off guard. She pulled her tucked shirt out of her skirt and lift it up slightly. "O-oi, what the h-."_

_Shirogane pulled out what seemed to be a magazine from under her shirt and started to flip through it. Aomine stared at Shirogane; dumbstruck. He actually though for a second there that she was going to strip._

"_If there's anyone in the world that I'm jealous of, it would be her; Onizawa Maria. Not a walking brainless pair of boobs like Mai!" Shirogane shoved the magazine in front of Aomine's face. There was a double page spread of a girl wearing a lacey lingerie set posing on a chaise. _

"_Ha! Maria is a stick, she doesn't have any curves at all! Mai is obviously more famous than Maria!" Aomine scoffed after recovering from the after-shock. He knew Onizawa Maria, she was a famous gravure idol just like Horihata Mai. But no one is better than his beloved Mai._

"_Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Shirogane narrowed her eyes and they continue to quarrel until Momoi arrives to save the day…. er not._

_-.-.-_

"So that's basically it." I shrugged and took another generous bite of my lunch. Satsuki sweat dropped slightly before groping all over my torso as if searching for something. I stiffened slightly when Satsuki glared at me, her hand pressing on another magazine I had stuffed under my uniform.

_Crap, she found it. _

"S-say Satsuki, you haven't told me about the generation of fairies –I mean miracles yet. Mind explaining it to me now?" I nervously gripped on the hem of my uniform; just in case Satsuki tried to strip me in the middle of the cafeteria and confiscate my 'piece of paper'.

_I wonder when is the best time to tell Satsuki that a magazine is not a piece of paper?_

* * *

*EXTRA*

"Ne Aoi," Satsuki chirped as we head towards the gym for club activities.

"What?" I muttered; eyes glued on my phone screen.

"Are you by any chance a lesbian?"

My fingers that were furiously tapping on my phone screen abruptly froze.

"What?" I asked more slowly, this time turning to look at Satsuki in the face.

"Well you like Onizawa Maria so I thought maybe –not that I min-"

"No. I'm not."

"Oh?"

"I'm bisexual."

* * *

**I am incredibly sorry for the slow updates but please bear with me aye? **

**Thanks to CoolCat0720, serianri, and Nandarin for the reviewsssssss.**

**Come on guys, reviews are SEXAYH AF**


	6. Shitty Cop

I don't own anything except my OC and a few lame jokes, yea i make lame jokes, i know ._.

**Chapter 6: Shitty Cop**

* * *

It was nice –napping on the rooftop. The soft breeze that blows every few seconds, the cold cement floor (or is it considered ceiling?), the silence –oh, the silence is just oh-so-heavenly. It was complete and utter silence without a certain pinkette's loud voice trying to shatter my eardrums. Yes, it was bliss for me.

"Aoimine-kun!"

_Looks like I don't even need to speak of the devil for it to appear._

A low guttural sound rumbled at the back of my throat and I tried to stuff my hair into my ears in hope of blocking Satsuki's voice. I heard the sound of clothes shuffling beside me and finally gave up on shoving hair into my ear canal.

As I rubbed my ears to get rid of the itch caused by my hair, a shadow loomed over me. I slowly open my eyes and came eye to underwear with Satsuki. It was red and lacey; the kind that cougars would wear. But it was kinda cute on Satsuki….. or not.

"I told you not to combine our names together Satsuki." Aomine's lazy drawl came from beside me and I rolled so that I lied on my stomach. I wriggled slightly to keep the magazine under my uniform from poking my rib and let out a grunt of agreement as a form of support to Aomine's words.

"It's just so much easier than having to call you guys one by one. And it's sort of cute; Aoimine-kun~" Satsuki said in a sing song tone before continuing, "And you both are supposed to be at practice."

A shiver ran up my spine from Satsuki's usual 'you-guys-better-pray-that-i-don't-kill-you' tone and I rolled on my back again, quickly sitting up. "I swear I was persuading Aomine to come to practice before you came." I raised both my hands up and Aomine let out a strangled whine of berayal

"Then why were you on the floor, asleep?" Satsuki crossed her arms and I pursed my lips, thinking of a suitable lie to tell. I snapped my fingers after a few seconds of contemplating, "Aomine knocked me out."

"You don't really put much effort in trying to cover the fact that you're lying, do you?" The corner of Satsuki's mouth visibly twitched and an irk mark appeared on her forehead while a scoff of amusement and disbelief came from Aomine. "It's not worth the eff-"

Before I was able to run my hands through my mess of white hair, Satsuki's hand grabbed mine and squeezed it so hard I almost let out a shriek. But I didn't because…. It wasn't worth the effort. _I should really stop saying that._

"Let me tell you what is indeed worth your effort."

It's been a few weeks since I joined the basketball club and my unofficial daily duty was to fetch Aomine. At first I actually tried to persuade him to practice –well, my definition of persuading differs from most people but tomato, potato, right?

But persuading is actually a very tiring activity so I always end up joining Aomine in taking a nap. After a while, I don't even bother trying to say anything and instead just climb up the higher part of the rooftop to take a nap beside Aomine.

I still don't get why Satsuki insists on sending me to fetch him when she obviously knows I won't even bother to do so. I at first thought that she wass doing it so she had a reason to beat Aomine and I up. But then again, she still hits us –or maybe it's just me, even without any reason.

_Pfft high school girls… or maybe it's just Satsuki._

Well, my daily bonding time with Aomine made us slightly tolerant towards each other. We were also able to admit that both of our idols were equally talented and beautiful (actually no, Maria is still prettier). Therefore, we are slightly more civil towards one another, i.e. I no longer waste any effort on picking fights with him and he no longer points out my bra size.

Long story short, our 'friend-ish'-ship is going swimmingly. Satsuki on the other hand…

"You should be taking this seriously Aomine-kun! Interhigh prelims are just around the corner!" Satsuki lectured Aomine.

"Hn."

"And Aoi! You're not supposed to encourage his behavior!"

"Hn."

"I mean, I'm happy that you guys are getting along but- you know what I mean?"

"Mhm."

"Are you guys even listening?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are you guys a couple?"

"Mmmhmm-Ack!"

I winched slightly while Aomine's hand instantly reach up to rub his abused head. Satsuki had resorted to her signature move, a hit to the head with a roll of magazine (courtesy of me).

_I really need to stock up on my magazines, Satsuki's so rough with them._

"Listen to me when I'm speaking." Flames seem to come out from behind Satsuki and I gulped loudly; scared for my life (and magazine).

"This is your fault." Aomine harshly whispered to me and I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "Why? Because I always have a magazine underneath my uniform?"

"Actually, yes."

"I know."

* * *

_Bunny? Or potato?_

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to determine the shape of the cloud. After a few minutes of pondering, I decided to ask Aomine who was beside me. Yes we were both skipping basketball club again.

"Is that a bunny or a potato?" I asked, pointing towards the lumpy cloud that used to be right above us. Aomine's eyebrows also furrowed as his eyes scrutinized the cloud that was slowly moving by the second. "How can you even compare a bunny with a potato?"

I shrugged and pursed my lips, "A deformed potato?"

Aomine snorted slightly before letting the silence consume us again. My mind began wandering around and I suddenly a thought about the Generation of Miracles crossed my mind. How the thought suddenly appeared between all the food and sexy models is unknown to me but it did get me thinking.

"Why did you join the basketball club?" I finally asked, breaking the chilling silence that had settled over us. I could feel Aomine jolt slightly at my voice as if he had completely forgotten my existence beside him. His answer came quick after that, "To play basketball."

"I don't see you going to practice at all."

"I go when I want to play."

"Then what's the point of joining the club? Why don't you just play at some random street court?"

"Since when did you get so nosy?" His answer, or rather question, came a few seconds late.

I shrugged before saying, "Satsuki told me that you're one of the Generation of Miracles, based on how she said it, I gather it was a good thing. Since you happen to be a legend of some sort in basketball, it's not surprising you decided to continue playing basketball in high school but if you don't even bother to go to practice or any club activities, why did you even bother joining in the first place?"

He had taken a few seconds to answer but he did, "If I didn't join, I wouldn't be able to enter the tournaments, would I?"

"Then just join a street basketball tournament or something." I retorted and it seemed I caught him. Silence settled over us again and I frowned, fingers pulling on random strands of my hair.

"Forget about it, it was a momentary moment of curiosity." I sighed after a while, pulling my body to sit up. I heard Aomine mutter something along the lines of 'don't start getting nosy just because of boredom' before the door to the rooftop slam open.

"Aoimine-kun!"

"That still sounds very disturbing." Aomine grunted, his voice muffled because of the magazine that was placed on top of his face. I only let out a grunt of agreement before bracing myself for the abuse that my head is going to go through.

* * *

"Where in the world is Aomine-kun!" Satsuki exclaimed in exasperation and I simply shrugged my shoulders, eyes still stuck on my phone screen. _Maria's new photo book is coming out soon, I have to save up some money._

"Aoi." Satsuki whined at my lack of response so I decided to put my phone away and give her my full attention… or at least half of it. I do get why Satsuki is extra desperate for Aomine's appearance today. It was the first round of the interhigh prelims, game is about to start in a few minutes and Aomine is nowhere to be seen or sniffed. Yes, he has this weird scent that only belongs to him. Weeks of napping beside him made sure I remember that weird fragrance. Is that weird?

"S'okay Momoi, we can handle this without him." Imayoshi assured Satsuki.

"Yeah, it would be pretty embarrassing if they can't win just because Aomine isn't here." I shrugged nonchalantly and I could practically feel eyes glaring at my back. I brushed it off and simply place my arm around Satsuki's shoulders, "Have faith in these people, they may not be fairies but they are still fairly good at basketball… I think. I can't tell since I don't know a thing about basketball –but I know that they're great at throwing the balls into the hoop. That's good enough."

Though everyone was completely lost and confused at my fairy reference, Satsuki grinned slightly at my attempt to sound reassuring and took a deep breath. "Alright everyone."

After Satsuki gave her last comments and pointers, the game started and everything went smoothly. Too easily crushed the other school and to say I wasn't impressed would be a huge lie. Even Sakurai looked cool with his shots.

"See? They don't need Aomine." I pointed out during the third quarter of the game, poking Satsuki in the side.

"I guess they don't." Satsuki hummed, smiling slightly but a black cloth suddenly appeared out of nowhere and covered her face. I blinked a few times and looked up to see Aomine, lightly stretching his arms.

"Took you long enough." I said dryly while Satsuki struggled to pull Aomine's jersey off her head. Usually Aomine would've retorted something back but ever since I interrogated the shit out of him about basketball, he's been slightly distant which actually disturbs me but I won't admit that.

_I would make a shitty cop._

By the time Satsuki was finally able to free herself from the clutches of Aomine's jersey, Coah Harasawa had already sent Aomine out into the court.

My eyes followed Aomine's every move, feeling slightly giddy to see if he could live up to the greatness of the Generation of Miracles. And I couldn't say I was disappointed because that would be the biggest lie of the century.

The final score was 153 – 37, with Tōō as the victor. As soon as they reached the bench, I passed around towels and water.

"Congratulations everyone, everyone did great." Satsuki congratulated and I hummed in agreement. "Ya don't sound that impressed assistant manager-chan." Imayoshi shot me one of his grins and I just shrugged.

"I'm impressed." I said brusquely, pulling out my phone so I won't have to interact with Imayoshi any longer. His face still somehow bugs me and even though I try not to think about it, the small annoying voice at the back of my head still insists on trying to figure out where I've met him before.

"Oi, I want a towel." Aomine suddenly said and I turn to look at him, motioning towards the empty bench hoping that he'll get the clue and find a towel elsewhere. Sadly Aomine is a moron that doesn't understand common body language.

"I said I want a towel, not a seat."

"Well as you can see, I don't have any more towels." I said to him obnoxiously with a dramatic roll of an eye. He also gave me a dramatic eye roll of his own and said, "Then go get some."

I glared. He glared. We glared. A glaring contest starts and wasn't about to stop anytime soon but a certain brown haired classmate of ours suddenly offered his extra towel to Aomine and he instantly broke the eye contact to accept the towel.

Satsuki let out a low whistle from beside me, "That's some sexual tension."

I gave her a look that clearly says 'don't bullshit me' but she simply giggled and pat my arm.

"You're not funny Satsuki."

* * *

*EXTRA*

"Aoimine-kun."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop using that name!?"

"Mou, but it's so cute. Kind of like a couple name, ne?"

"….."

"Are you blushing Aomine-kun?"

"No. Shut up."

* * *

**Sorry for the really really really really long wait, I've been busy (sorta),**

**Well thanks for being patient and waiting… if you were waiting… ._.**

**Reviews are much much much appreciated, so please review for a quicker update(hopefully) **

**K bhai ._.**


	7. AN: I'M SO SORRY!

hi, i know i'm a terrible person and i deserve to rot in the deepest pits of santa claus' belly.

i'm sorry i haven't been able to update in like a year now... rip.

this past year i've been preparing for this huge exam that i'm going to sit for in a few days but i just couldn't leave you guys hanging like this

i promise that as soon as i'm done with this exam crap, i'll work on updating this story.

so expect a new chapter in around mid of December, yay!

i just want to thank of all you who still haven't given up on this story yet despite me being a completely crappy author

but i love you guys so much and again THANK YOU

see y'all soon,

Dei


End file.
